Mariposas encabronadas
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Sentía su estomago arder por molestia y en vez de las tiernas mariposas que sentía cuando estaba con Lucy[...]estas mariposas ahora eran diferentes, parecían mariposas encabronadas que tenían un enorme deseo de asesinar a Gray./QUITA TU JODIDO BRAZO DE ELLA EXHIBICIONISTA DE MIERDA! ¡LUCY ES MIA!


**Hola, les tengo un pequeño One-shot NaLu y tal vez con escenas GrayLu… espero que les guste, sin mas a leer :D**

.

.

.

Natsu estaba lejos de estar contento, estaba furioso… ¿Con quién? Nada más y nada menos que con su rival de toda la vida, Gray Fullbuster, alquimista de hielo y ahora compañero de equipo.

¿Quién mierda se creía Gray al estar demasiado tiempo con Lucy?, maga de espíritus estelares y también compañera de equipo de ambos. Ellos 3 junto a Erza eran el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail pero eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos.

El hijo de Igneel podría soportarle muchas actitudes al mago de hielo pero desde hace unas semanas el hijo de Ur comenzaba a comportarse raro, se paseaba mas por la casa de Lucy, había días en los que desayunaba, comía y cenaba con la chica en su casa. (El muchas veces presente por obvias razones, prácticamente vivía en esa casa, incluso tenia algunos cambios de ropa en los cajones de la rubia que los había aceptado muy a su pesar)

El gremio empezaba a sospechar de una futura relación que tendrían o estaría teniendo Heartfilia y Fullbuster contra todo pronóstico de todos que habían apostado a que la maga estelar quedaría con el chico Dragneel.

-Nee Lucy-chan – le hablo un día Mirajane, mientras secaba algunos platos y vasos viendo como la maga tomaba tranquilamente una malteada de vainilla.

-¿Qué pasa Mira-chan? –animandola a que la peli blanca hablara.

-Tu…-callo por unos momentos tratando de buscar palabras adecuadas. – ¿Gray y tu son novios? – seco, directo y sin anestesia, logrando que la rubia casi se ahogara con su malteada completamente sonrojada mientras la dueña del satan soul sonreía como si hubiera preguntado sobre el clima, ante el cuestionamiento todos pusieron atención, en especial el Dragon Slayer de fuego y cierta maga algo acosadora mirando con furia a su rival de amor.

Antes de poder contestar algo, el chico que estaba metido en la pregunta tomo de la muñeca delicadamente a Lucy y se la llevo bajo la mirada atenta y algo sorprendida del gremio. Ese gesto se podía interpretar de distintas maneras pero la mayoría solo tomo una y esa fue…

Gray y Lucy definitivamente tenían una relación amorosa.

Hubo muchas reacciones, la de la maga de agua fue ahogar al gremio por sus lloriqueos gritando algo como "_Mi rival de amores a ganado el amor de Gray-sama, Juvia ha perdido_". Mirajane no estaba muy conforme pero soñaba despierta con la relación del mago de hielo y la hija de Layla. Cana renegaba y miraba una y otra vez sus cartas tratando de hallar el error, Laxus habia apostado que la rubia quedaría con el escandaloso de Natsu. Gajeel estaba confundido juraba que la coneja y salamander tenían que ver…pero ahora que lo pensaba, el olor de Gray también estaba combinado con el aroma de Lucy, ya no era solo el aroma de Natsu el que estaba en el humor de la Heartfilia… ¿Qué coño pasaba?...

Ante esta escena Natsu salió del gremio lleno de ira y ardiendo en llamas –literalmente- perdiéndose entre las calles de magnolia, sentía su estomago arder por molestia y en vez de las tiernas mariposas que sentía cuando estaba con Lucy o la abrazaba o dormía en su cama oliendo su aroma, o cuando la veía salir de la ducha, o dormía con ella, o cuando le hacía de comida, todas las expresiones que la chica tenia, estas mariposas ahora eran diferentes, parecían mariposas encabronadas que tenían un enorme deseo de asesinar a Gray.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Gray aun llevaba delicadamente de la muñeca a Lucy guiándola por el bosque corriendo, la maga lo seguía algo confundida, sabía que al no contestar la pregunta de la mayor de los Strauss todos darían por hecho que el chico con el que estaba en ese momento y ella seria pareja. Suspiro cansadamente y se dejo guiar, a saber a dónde irían a parar, ya preguntaría cuando estuvieran en el lugar al que la llevaban y por que la había jalado de ese modo.

Se sorprendió una vez que llegaron, era al lugar donde Natsu, Happy y ella pescaban de vez en cuando. Lo miro confundida, el aun no soltaba su mano, en el transcurso había cambiado su agarre y entrelazado sus dedos, miraron sus manos un momento sin soltarse, para después mirarse a los ojos, la chica lo miraba con duda y el chico la miraba nervioso.

-Lucy, se que te he metido en buenos problemas por esto…pero…

-Lucy, se que te he metido en buenos problemas por esto…pero, yo quería preguntarte si tu quisieras…-No pudo decir algo mas, se vio bruscamente interrumpido por un puñetazo logrando lanzarlo unos metros, lo que no contaba su atacador era que al golpear al alquimista por el agarre de manos que tenia con la chica se la llevaría de paso y terminarían en una situación…muy comprometedora para su gusto.

-Itai – murmuro la chica, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los grises de su compañero a escasos centímetros, estaba apresada entre el pasto y el cuerpo semi desnudo de su amigo en una pose un tanto incomoda, sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que su mano…en fin.

-Lo siento – susurro mientras rápidamente se levantaba tratando de no molestar a su amiga y miraba con furia a quien le había golpeado llevándose la sorpresa –aunque no tanta realmente-

El pelirrosa miraba al suelo mientras su cabello ocultaba su rostro dándole un toque más oscuro, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y fuego los rodeaba, sus músculos estaban tensos y la mandíbula apretada, respiro más de 10 veces e intento calmarse, y Dios sabe que lo intento.

Ver a su mejor amigo rival tomado de la mano con la rubia intento decir algo que se veía como una declaración hizo que en su interior algo explotara y por su enojo no pensó y simplemente actuó, acto que lo perjudico aun mas al ver en la posición en la que terminaron, su mente no paraba de repetir "_golpéalo, tortúralo que se aleje de Lucy, Lucy es mía"_

-Joder, ¿Qué mierda te pasa flamita? – gruño enojado mientras ayudaba a pararse a la rubia.

-Cállate – lo riño – Aléjate de ella princesa de hielo –alzo la cabeza rápidamente mirando con ira al agredido.

Gray se quedo sorprendido por la mirada y el porte que traía el Dragneel, muy pocas lo había visto de ese modo con el…"Aléjate de ella" resonó en su mente y por un momento miro a la rubia, al comprender todo soltó una carcajada asombrando a sus dos amigos que lo miraban confundidos.

-Maldito cerebro de humo celoso –se burlo Gray mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la Heartfilia acercándola a él en un sorpresivo abrazo que seguía sin captar nada.

-¡QUITA TU JODIDO BRAZO DE ELLA EXHIBICIONISTA DE MIERDA! ¡LUCY ES MIA! –grito mientras se acercaba rápidamente y tomaba a la rubia por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo logrando que su rostro quedara tan rojo como el cabello de Erza. Gray lo miro con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Natsu iba a lanzarse contra Gray pero un tierno abrazo lo tomo desprevenido, giro su rostro para ver sobre su hombro encontrándose con unos orbes color café mirándolo atentamente con un tierno sonrojo. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho y como había actuado con anterioridad el calor se agolpo en su rostro dejándolo igual de sonrojado que la chica que lo estaba abrazando, volteo la cabeza tratando de evitar lo que ambos magos, tanto de hielo como estelar ya habían notado.

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que paso – conto Gray a todo el gremio una vez que regresaron, tanto Natsu como Lucy se encontraban sonrojados, sentados juntos pero volteando a lugares opuestos, todo el gremio los miraba con una sonrisa tierna, algunos burlona intentando molestar al Dragon Slayer criado por Igneel, casos como Gajeel y Gray que lanzaban comentarios.

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Qué hacías tu con Lucy? ¿Por qué la sacaste de ese modo? ¿No eran novios? – pregunto Lissana que aun no entendía muy bien ese punto.

-Bueno, eso…-Gray miro como todo el gremio estaba completamente atento por lo que sonrió y se levanto – Lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer con Lucy es solo nuestro problema…¿verdad Lucy-chan? - termino diciendo mientras salía por la puerta, dejando en la mente de todos imágenes subiditas de tono, o demasiado tiernas de aquellos dos magos.

-Natsu…tu rival de peleas tal vez ahora sea también rival de otra cosa – apunto Cana tratando de cabrearlo y les dijera si sabía algo.

-Lucy es mía – se limito a responder mientras se llevaba a la chica fuera del gremio, posiblemente a la casa de la rubia, solo esperaba que Gray ya no rondara tanto por ese lugar y si lo hacia se encargaría de mandarlo lejos…en momentos como esos se alegraba que Happy se hubiera ido de misión con Wendy, Erza y Charle así no tenía que aguantar todas sus bromas y poder pasar más tiempo con la maga celestial…a solas…una sonrisa picara se pinto por un momento en sus labios sin ser detectada por la rubia que venía siendo arrastrada impidiéndole ver su rostro.

…

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, al parecer me han estado naciendo ideas a estas horas xD gracias a Dios ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que puedo escribir mas a menudo…ojala hayan disfrutado y se hayan reido aunque sea un poco con este One-shot si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme por mp o review, deje algunas cosas inconclusas, pueden imaginarlas y crear un poco la historia como prefieran…Gracias por leer.**

**PD: se aceptan sugerencias( para futuros escritos tal vez) , criticas etc etc y perdonen las faltas de ortografías, según yo las revise todas. Cuidense, un beso, Bye bye**


End file.
